My Lover's Valentine
by ayetenshi
Summary: Rima has a crush on her best friend. On the night of Valentine's Day, he suddenly shows up at her house, asking to go on a date with her. While on their so-called 'date', he says that he likes someone. Rima doesn't think that the 'someone' is her. RIMAHIKO ; ONE-SHOT! ; read and review :)


**This is just a small one-shot. Once again, I deleted my other stories since I was just not motivated to continue them anymore. I'm just going to focus on one-shots now since they're easier to write ;) I know, I'm a lazy bum… \(^.^)/**

**And yes, RimaHiko is just amazing 3**

*·.¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸.·*

_I never want to leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_Arms – Christina Perri_

*·.¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸.·*

_Normal POV:_

It was the night of February 14th and to all the lovers out there, it was a day filled with love, romance and roses. Yes, it was Valentine's Day. Rima was sitting alone in her bedroom with her pet ginger cat. She was lonely and dreaming of that special someone to throw maybe a pebble at her bedroom window, waking her up from her dreams then sweeping her off her feet. Rima had the widest imagination ever.

And who was that special someone that she was hoping to come? No one other than THE Nagihiko Fujisaki, her childhood friend of 7 years. Rima was 16 now, and Nagihiko was 17. His good looks were fatal which resulted in a girl hyperventilating every time they walked past. Nagihiko was obviously 'perfect' and Rima has had a crush on him since last summer.

She lay back down on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling and trying to count sheep so she would quickly fall asleep.

"Rima?! Come downstairs quickly!"

_Rima's POV:_

I quickly sat up when I heard someone call my name from downstairs. It was just my mum. I sighed and got off my bed then slowly walked downstairs.

"Okaa-san, what is it? I was just about to fall asleep."

My mum suddenly ran up to me, gushing and panting like a crazy fangirl. I gradually reassured her then asked her what the matter was.

"LIVING. ROOM. QUICKLY. NOW." she gushed quickly. I trudged to the living room, a glum expression on my face. And guess who was sitting on the couch?

_Nagihiko Fujisaki._

I cupped my hands and covered my mouth at the sight of him sitting on my couch at my house. I mean, yeah, he's been here a couple of times to play with me when we were younger but nowadays, we would just meet somewhere like the park or the comic store to hang out. It was utterly rare for him to be here unless it was serious.

He was sitting graciously on the couch, with his hands on his lap. His purple lavender coloured hair was cascading down his back and it was straight with no frizzy split ends or anything. Once Rima saw this, she looked back at her own hair and shuddered at the thought of how frizzy and curly her hair was. Nagihiko was also wearing a plain white V-neck shirt and some loose denim jeans.

Rima approached him and took a seat beside him on the couch, diverting her eyes to the warm fireplace in front of her.

"Why are you here, Nagihiko?" she finally asked, bursting the silence between them. She too, had her hands in the lap and right now, her cheeks were boiling hot from the blushing she's been doing for the past few minutes.

Nagihiko turned his head to her and smiled a nice warm grin. He stretched his arms above his head, flexing them and Rima couldn't help but stare in awe at his muscles. He didn't body build or anything but he was very masculine.

"I was wondering to take you out for Valentine's Day since we both have no one to celebrate it with," Nagihiko implied. He was still grinning at Rima but this time, his hands were back in his lap.

Rima's cheeks were boiling like crazy right now after he made that statement. She didn't know what to answer with. If she said yes, that meant she would be going on a half-date with Nagihiko but Rima was too scared that she might blush throughout the whole night and make a big fool of herself in front of him. If she said no, then she would miss out on a chance with Nagihiko and she would have to stay at home with her cat.

"Um... Okay! I mean, I don't really have anything else to do so I might as well go," Rima replied. She put on a fake smile and beamed quietly to herself. Nagihiko quickly sat up and grinned an even bigger grin **(A/N: I know, I know. He's grinning too much -.-) **

"Well, you better go change then. I'll be waiting here."

Rima suddenly realised that she was in her nightclothes and promptly nodded then headed upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Nagihiko to bask in front of the burning flames of the fireplace.

-:-

Rima strut down the stairs, her hand sliding down the banister. Nagihiko approached the bottom of the stairs from the living room. Once he saw her, his mouth suddenly hung open.

Rima was dressed in a figure-clutching black dress that stopped at mid thigh and on top of that, she was wearing a sheer white cardigan with some white pumps. In her hand was a fake diamond studded clutch and her hair was adorned with a jewelled headband.

"What are you staring at, Nagi? Did I dress up to much?" Rima smirked. She seldom ever dressed up for any occasion and it was rare to even see her in a dress.

"No, not at all, Rima. In fact, you look beautiful," Nagihiko smiled. For a millisecond, Rima felt like a total princess, then she realised that this was just a half-date.

_Nagihiko would never like me. This is just one-sided love..._

They both walked out the door together and while they walked to Nagihiko's car, they started to plan out what they were going to do for the night.

"How about we go to that popular restaurant in town and then we'll stop by at the pier? I heard they're going to have Valentine's Day fireworks!" Nagihiko suggested. He was still smiling and grinning. Rima just obediently nodded at whatever he said. She couldn't take her eyes off his caramel coloured ones.

They came close to his car and Nagihiko lead Rima to the front passenger seat. He opened the door for her and she gracefully stepped in. Nagi walked to the driver's seat and started the engine. The car roared to life and he reversed out of the driveway then sped off, heading to the highway.

-:-

"Did you like the food, Rima?" asked Nagihiko. He was cleaning his mouth with a serviette and Rima was taking a sip of water from her glass. They had just finished eating the main meal which was a rump steak with mashed potato and vegetables as a side. The two teenagers were now just sitting and waiting for their dessert to be served.

"It was actually quite delicious! No wonder it's so expensive! How did you even make enough money to take me here?" asked Rima. To be honest, she was quite surprised how Nagihiko could even afford to take her here. The restaurant was absolutely elegantly. They were both sitting on the corner of the restaurant and there was a glass chandelier hanging above them. There was a mini orchestra playing some music on the stage to entertain the customers. Everywhere you looked, there would at least be one waiter serving a customer.

Finally, their dessert arrived and Rima's eyes opened wide. The dessert looked absolutely delicious. It was a strawberry cheesecake with a pistachio and strawberry macaroon decorated on top. A swirl of whipped cream was beside the heavenly slice of cake and a drizzle of caramel sauce was over it.

"Well, do you like it?" Nagihiko asked curiously. He had already picked up his fork and started to poke the cake. Rima nodded eagerly and picked up the fork that was lying beside the plate.

-:-

The two teenagers walked beside each other along the pier. The breeze was blowing against Rima's hair and her frivolous curls were dancing in the wind. Nagihiko was graciously walking, both his hands in his pocket.

They stopped at the end of the pier and Rima rested her back onto the railing, so she was looking out on the horizon. Nagihiko did the same thing and together, they both waited for the fireworks.

"5 more minutes, Rima" smiled Nagihiko. Rima obediently nodded and focused her attention at the night sky. The stars were out and hundreds of them were spread across the dark blanket above her.

"Rima, I have something to tell you." Nagihiko implied sternly. He had turned Rima around so she was facing him and he was looking into her eyes. Rima gulped and looked up at Nagihiko.

"I like someone."

Rima's chest started to clench. _He liked someone? That means I'll never be able to be with him... _

"She's beautiful, her dirty blonde hair is to die for and her golden eyes are stunning" listed Nagihiko. Rima's eyes were pricked with tiny tears. She tried to pull them back in but soon, a tear slid down her face. Nagihiko immediately realised this and wiped the stray tear away.

_She seemed beautiful. Will I be able to compare myself to her? _**(A/N: Well, well, Rima, doesn't that description remind you of someone?)**

"Well, why aren't you celebrating Valentine's Day with her then?" asked Rima. She wasn't crying anymore but her heart was hurting like crazy. She had never felt this kind of emotion or pain before and it was killing her.

"I can't" answered Nagihiko. He wasn't looking into Rima's eyes anymore; instead, he was looking down at the floor. His purple bangs were covering his face so Rima didn't know whether he was smiling or not.

"Why can't you? I mean, you obviously love her right?" shrieked Rima. She was getting a tad bit angrier and now, her cheeks had changed into an abnormal red colour.

"Well, I can't because she's standing right in front of me," smiled Nagihiko. Rima gasped and another tear slid down her face. She was speechless and didn't know what to say. Immediately, she jumped into his outstretched arms and hugged him tightly. Nagihiko rested both his hands on her waist and they just stayed in that position for a while.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Rima, startled, looked up in the sky and saw an array of rainbow fireworks. The different colours stretched themselves across the night sky and Nagihiko released himself out of the tight hug. He held onto Rima's hand and pulled her in front of him. So now, Rima was in front of Nagihiko and his hands were hugging her from behind. He rested his chin on her head and they both continued to admire the fireworks.

-:-

The fireworks had ended quite a while ago and now the **couple **was standing on the pier, looking over at the water. They were still holding onto each other's hands and once again, the breeze blew Rima's hair and her frivolous locks were, once again, dancing in the wind.

Nagihiko suddenly leaned in towards Rima. His nose was brushing against hers. Then he leaned in even closer and rested his lips upon hers. Rima's cheeks were burning red but then she relaxed herself and returned the kiss.

Nagihiko pushed away after a few seconds and smiled at Rima.

"Well, did you like it?" he asked. He was still grinning like crazy.

"Um... I don't know," answer Rima who was still shivering a bit after the thought of her kissing the ultra good-looking and handsome Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"Well, you should start to since you're going to start receiving a lot of kisses from yours truly."

Rima quickly jumped and stretched her hands in front of her for self defence. Nagihiko chuckled and turned around to start walking back to the highway where he had his car parked.

Halfway there, he spun around back to Rima and saw her still standing there.

"Aren't you going to come or not? I can't just leave my girlfriend out here to die of a cold."

Rima woke up from the trance she was in and quickly ran to where Nagihiko was standing.

-:-

They were both in Nagihiko's car, on the way home after an exciting date.

"Was this the best Valentine's Day ever?" asked Nagihiko, smiling. Rima nodded and looked back at her hands that were casually resting on her lap. Inside, she was smiling and prancing around like a hopeless girl in love.

"And you called yourself beautiful?" Nagihiko chuckled.

*·.¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸.·*

**AND THAT IS THE END OF MY FIRST EVER ONE-SHOT. Golly gosh, I'm so tired right now. It actually took me two days to write this and to be honest, I think it was pretty good *.* Well, it's 9:46am for me right now and I'm meant to go get ready for tutor at like, 10am? ARGHHH! Life sucks D;**


End file.
